


他是光1⃣️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️3⃣️

昨天的事情其实并没有解决，下午TS去工作间就是打电话协商去了，但是Pepper坚持要他回去，所以匆匆安慰了他的男孩，TS就无奈地带着男孩们回纽约了。  
Peter一周没见May了，知道男人要忙一阵子，就自觉地回了家。再有一个月他就要去马萨诸塞州学校了，他希望能多陪陪她。  
他知道自己会考上MIT，也必须去。虽然已经在一起了，但是从小在心里竖立的信念让他一定要去看看男人成为传奇的起点。  
唯一的问题是学校离纽约有些远，他不能再行使纽约好邻居的权利，更糟糕的其实是：他不能每天晚上睡在男人的怀里。  
对于PP来说，保守秘密真的是一件很难的事情，收到MIT录取通知书时，他激动地跟May分享，没注意May越来越黑的脸。  
“这里为什么是Peter Stark？”她皱眉，眼神如刀一样望向男孩，“ what’s up？！”  
男孩目光躲闪，最后实在受不了良心的谴责，拿出了折叠好的结婚证书。  
“你是在和我开玩笑吗？Mr Parker？”May更激动了，“你居然偷偷结婚了！还是和那个花花公子一一你知道你在做什么？！是他做的对吧？我要杀了那个傢伙！”  
“Hi，May，你知道我从小就喜欢他了⋯”  
“那不是你瞒着我和他结婚的理由！你才刚刚17岁，根本不知道怎么对自己负责！如果以后他不要你了呢？而且他年纪比我还大！”  
“这个问题我已经认真思考过了，就算他不要我也没关系，我还是想保护他。你知道⋯我完全控制不了自己⋯不去爱他⋯光是想想，没有他我会活不下去⋯”男孩哭了，“对不起让你失望了，我也不知道自己是怎么了，我不想这样⋯我尝试过的⋯可是真的不是他就不行⋯”  
“Sorry⋯May⋯I’m so sorry ⋯”他把头转向一边，泪珠一串串滑落，连着几天联系不上男人的委屈彻底爆发出来。  
“⋯⋯”May还没来的及把哭鼻子的小天使搂怀里安慰，就看见门口男人伸手从背后抱住了她的男孩。  
“我发誓没你我也会活不下去的，”男人边亲吻着他的太阳穴，边用下巴磨蹭着男孩的头发，“作为Tony Stark的小天使，爱哭鼻子可不是个好习惯。”  
男孩红着眼，挂着泪笑了，侧头看见男人脸上的伤，表情瞬间凝固了。  
（此处本应有巨虐，应Tracey亲的建议本篇不虐了，暂时让他们这样吧，以后单虐。）  
“别紧张，kid，”男人耸耸肩，“只是个小意外，我很好。”  
“我就知道你一定是背着我去拼命了，是不是因为我暴露了身份，你才⋯”  
男人的手指堵住了没出口的话，他带着伤的嘴角微弯，“我想你们得搬家了。”  
他冲May露出个抱歉又无奈的表情，那帅脸上多处伤痕让女人咬牙切齿，一脸生无可恋，最终只能抓乱了自己的头发。  
孩子大了，管不住了。  
可是她又能说什么呢？  
————————————————-  
“看在你最近做的不错的份上，有一件事告诉你，请管好你的Mr Parker！”Papper让TS签完文件，不爽地说。  
“怎么？kid又惹祸了？”男人并没有惊讶，事实上男孩不惹事他才奇怪。  
“只有在你面前他才是个小孩子。”Papper没好气地说着转身就走。“有空去网络安全部看看吧。”  
“ Friday,调取网络安全部实时监控。”TS想不到能有什么情况，默默对着空气翻了个白眼。  
只见他的男孩目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，手指舞的飞快，一位火辣的金发美女站在电脑桌后面，双手撑着桌子，胸前扣子解开了三颗，只要男孩一抬眼就能饱览呼之欲出的美景。  
另一边，一位黑发美女正殷勤地递给他的男孩咖啡，男孩正准备接受。  
“Mr Parker，”男人的声音从部门扬声器传出来，“请到我办公室来。”  
男孩和大家一样诧异，这是男人第一次这样呼叫工作人员。  
“抱歉我先出去一下。”男孩对大家笑了，顺手接过咖啡快步向外走，“谢谢你的咖啡！”  
“他可真可爱！真想摸他屁股听他叫～”  
“又纯真又性感，怎么看都看不够！”  
后面两位女性冒着小心心的对话成功黑了TS的脸。  
“穿紧身牛仔裤的时候最帅！”一位男士居然吹了声口哨，毫无违和感地加入了进去，成功引来女人的尖叫。  
⋯⋯TS感觉像吃了苍蝇。  
或许网络安全部对他的男孩来说太过危险了，是不是要换个部门？


End file.
